


You've Heard of Elf on the Shelf

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Verchoni, chonica, riverdaleevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Veronica insists on starting a new tradition with Cheryl and Toni. Both of her girlfriends are less than happy.(Or, Let’s just pretend an Elf on the Shelf is the only creepy doll lurking around Cheryl’s house)Cheryl/Toni/Veronica OT3Written for Riverdale Reindeer games Theme 5, Comet: Traditions
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 49
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	You've Heard of Elf on the Shelf

“Again?” Toni groaned as she walked into the kitchen and was confronted with what had become a familiar scene in Thistlehouse: Cheryl glaring at that goddamn elf.

“She won’t give it up,” Cheryl huffed, turning her back on the elf sitting on the kitchen counter as she began to make her breakfast.

“It’s been weeks now! How does she keep managing to move it without us seeing?” Toni wondered aloud.

“It’s not difficult the way you two have been sleeping in lately!” Veronica responded in a cheery tone as she entered the room, her girlfriends both looking to her with less than joyful expressions. “Neither of you have even eaten breakfast and I’ve already been out and finished up my Christmas shopping!” She stopped next to the elf and pouted, “Why are you being so mean to our friend?”

“Because, Veronica, _your_ ‘friend’ is creepy! It’s so unnerving finding it somewhere new every day!” Cheryl exclaimed. “Like last week when it was sitting in the chapel!”

Veronica merely rolled her eyes “I’m sorry you’re scared of the elf, but in my defence the Blossom chapel is just creepy anyway. It’s not my fault you’re so jumpy!” she reasoned, looking to Toni for support.

“Finding it when I went to shower yesterday did freak me out a little too, V…”

“Really, both of you, he’s not scary! It’s just a little Christmas tradition. I put up with Cheryl’s decorating! That level of extravagance put even Lodge Lodge at Christmas to shame, it took forever,”

Cheryl huffed and avoided eye contact with her girlfriend as she continued.

“And I’ve literally lost track of the amount of times I’ve heard All I Want for Christmas is You this month, Toni! I’ve become one of the roughly 7 people alive who know the lyrics to the entire song because you play it practically on a loop!”

Toni’s expression softened as Veronica spoke. “Okay, V, maybe we were too harsh about the elf. I’m sorry we weren’t very accommodating; we should let you enjoy Christmas traditions like we enjoy our own.”

“It’s okay Tones. Cheryl? Any thoughts you’d like to share?” Veronica gently teased at her still silent girlfriend.

Cheryl was quiet for another moment before she finally sighed, “You’re right Ronnie, I sincerely apologise. I suppose I was getting a bit more worked up about it than necessary. It’s our first Christmas with the three of us together here, we all need to learn to tolerate each others’ habits.”

“Or perhaps we could even learn to love them?” Veronica urged.

“Yes, maybe that too, babe.” Cheryl replied with a warm tone and an affectionate eye roll as Veronica crossed the room to hug her.

“I love you, Cher,” Veronica said.

“I love you too, Ronnie.”

“It just warms my heart to my beautiful girlfriends getting along so nicely,” Toni interjected with a smile.

“Get over here and feel the love, Topaz!” Veronica laughed as she found herself in the arms of both her girlfriends.

“You two are the most incredible girlfriends I could ever have asked for,” Cheryl mused fondly as she broke away from the hug and looked seriously at Veronica. “That said, if I find the elf sitting in the dark in the chapel or any of the downstairs corridors again, I might burn it.”

“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!  
> My tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
